dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Donate Conception
Not to be confused with Primarch11's Void Matrix Donate Conception '(ドーネイト・コーﾝセップシャﾝ; ''Dooneito Koonseppushan), also known as the '''Gate of the Dimensional Warehouse; is a Sacred Gear considered a similar, weaker, not so destructive version of the longinus-tier Sacred Gear Dimension Lost. Summary Although it is not recorded what the prime longinus Sacred Gear looked like, there are those like Donate Conception that could resemble those prime Sacred Gear. Functioning in a similar fashion to Dimension Lost, Donate Conception is considered a very Sacred Gear to deal with, even going as far to be nicknamed Prankster Gate. Abilities Much like its sibling Night Reflection, or its "titanic version", Dimension Lost, Donate Conception has the ability to absorb and redirect attacks, people and objects in whatever direction the wielder wishes to by opening warp gates that are linked to a place labeled by the wielders as the Strange Dimension. The gate has a suction-like function to swallow things that aren't going in its direction; although just like its size, and number of gates that can be opened, it depends on the user's strength and mastery over the Sacred Gear. The wielder is able to store things in the Strange Dimension and keep them there without any kind of external influence applying onto them as long as what's being kept in the dimension is not made of living matter. Weakness For the Strange Dimension to hold on something, the wielder has to be conscious about the objet being there. Otherwise the Sacred Gear would automatically release what was taken. Some wielders learned the trick of thinking about what they are holding repeteadly in order to dream about it while asleep, effectively keeping the object inside the gate. Forms Donate Conception takes the form of a rectangular ring that has gems in a mosaic theme. When a gate is opened, the gems split as if the ring was opening, and closes when no gate is active. Distortion Strange Dimension Distortion Strange Dimension '(ディストーシャﾝ・ストレイﾝジ・ディメﾝシャﾝ; ''Disutooshan Sutoreinji Dimenshan), also known as the '''Mirror of the Imaginary Domain is the Balance''' 'Breaker form of Donate Conception. It has the ability to create a sphere made out of the void in its purest state, which engulfs targets and sends them to a location that is neither the world nor the Strange Dimension. This strange place is different from user to user, and is sometimes labeled as their own mental world, made out of their thoughts and emotions. Inside this "zone", the user can teleport himself or others, block or redirect attacks with a flip of their hand or stop the motion of someone or something at will. Trivia * The image used for the gate of the SG was taken from ''Katekyo hitman reborn * The concept of the Sacred Gear was inspired in a skill from a character from the videogame Elsword; being Add's skill Reverse Circle ** It is also somewhat inspired in the character Kirby * The user is uncapable of using the Sacred Gear as a transport method * Conception, in this case, refers to the realization of an idea Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items